The Egg: A Short Story
Coati couldn't wait. The egg in front of her was about to hatch. Her mate, Gobi, said stood beside her, and she could feel his excitement. It felt as though the new dragonet was an oasis in the desert of the past few weeks. They had been disowned by Gobi's family due to Coati's "unsuitable" heritage, half of the cattle they raised had died, and the cactus that cured the deadly venom of a SandWing's tail barb had died off near their home. Frankly, Coati just hoped this wouldn't go wrong too. As if the answer her, the egg in front of her began to rock. The cracks in its surface spread. "Go!" She stated, nudging Gobi's neck with her head. "I have to be alone, or else it curses the hatchling. Shoo!" "Alright, alright! I'm leaving!" He grinned, filled to the brim with joy, as he walked out of the nursery of the sandstone hut to wait for his dragonet. The egg began to rock more violently, the cracks spreading even faster. Finally, the top part of the egg popped off, and a the head of a golden dragonet revealed itself. The rest of the egg, with much difficulty, fell away. The dragonet was very small. Her horns were barely las long as Coati's claw. She had a long tail, for a hatchling, and big, vivid, purple eyes. But most noticeable of all was something strange about her front legs. She didn't have any. Wyverns were a rare occurrence- some said they came along once every hundred years, destined to change the destiny of their tribe. Others simply believed that they were freaks of nature. Coati was the former. She picked up her dragonet, a little female. She cradled her in her arms. A name came to mind. Nayiri. That was her name. Nayiri. Just then, a voice came from the door. "Am I allowed to come in yet?" Shouted Gobi. Nayiri tensed, almost stabbing Coati with her venomous barb. "Come in, but be a little quieter. I can hear you through the door just fine if you talk normally." Gobi slowly opened the door, the biggest grin in the world on his face. When he saw the dragonet, it faded. "What's wrong?" Asked Coati. She folded in her outstretched wings and tilted her head. "We need to kill it." "What?" "I said, we need to kill and burn that thing and never speak of it again." Gobi curled his tail up, placing it near his talons. "Give it to me now and I'll finish it quickly. We can burn it after the next rain and no one will suspect a thing." Coati was rigid with shock. Her child began to cry. "W-why?" "None of our families could do anything without being ridiculed. We'd get disowned by your family, too. And I will not have that thing as part of my family." "Well, ''she ''won't be a part of your family. And neither will I." She stood to leave. Before she could, Gobi grabbed her arm. "''You ''will. But not that monstrosity. I'll take it away. Far away. If it makes you happy. If it finds its way back, then you can leave with that creature and I won't stop you. But until then, you're with me." He let go. Coati glanced at the doorway. She was a suitable flyer, and faster than Gobi. She prepared to spring up. "I know what you're doing. Don't try. You'd get venom straight to your chest. And there's no cacti around." He smirked. "I can still kill it. You can leave and it'll die, or you can stay and it'll live. Your choice." Coati looked at the dragonet still in one of her arms. She sighed. She handed over Nayiri. "I'm sorry," she whispered, watching as the door was locked and her mate flew into the desert. Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Violet the RainWing) Category:Content (Lightseeker GameWing) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Completed)